In the optical fiber manufacturing industries, long lengths of fiber are wound at high speeds upon machine rotated take-up spools for shipping and handling. As the fiber is wound on the spool, the fiber is laid down onto the spool in successive layers. In the optical fiber industry, fiber winding typically occurs at the draw tower where the fiber is originally drawn, and at an off-line screening station where the fiber is strength tested. At each of these locations, the fiber can be wound at high speeds, for example, over 20 meters per second and higher, and is maintained at relatively high tension. The apparatus for winding the fiber may include a feed assembly that includes several pulleys which guide the fiber. The pulleys facilitate proper tension on the fiber as it is wound onto the spool, while the feed apparatus facilitates uniform fiber winding onto the spool.
During winding, the fiber is susceptible to breakage due to forces applied by the winding machine. When fiber breaks occur during winding, the loose end of the fiber tends to whip around at high speed due to the rapid rotation rate of the take-up spool. The uncontrolled loose end of the fiber can impact fiber already wound onto the spool and cause significant damage to many layers of the fiber. The break event may be unpredictable, and following such a break the rotation of the spool must be brought to an immediate stop to prevent whipping damage to the fiber. However, because the break is unpredictable and the spool cannot be stopped instantaneously, there is inevitably a period of time during which the spool will continue to rotate and the fiber end will be drawn toward the spool where it can whip relatively uncontrolled against the fiber already wound onto the spool, thus causing damage to the fiber.
In order to prevent fiber whip damage to the fiber already wound on the spool, techniques have been developed in an attempt to prevent the loose end of the fiber from striking fiber already wound on the spool. In most cases, manufacturers use guards or shields mounted for safety reasons. Despite the presence of guards, the loose end of the optical fiber is still susceptible to damage caused by contact with the guard, gaps near the guard and with the wound fiber. In addition, the tail of the fiber may break into shards which may cause more damage to the fiber. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for an enhanced apparatus and method for reducing fiber whip damage to optical fiber wound on a fiber winding spool.